


Dragon soul

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon & Human Interactions, Enemies to Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Bowen catches Draco before he escapes the cave. That changes everything and nothing.
Relationships: Bowen & Draco (Dragonheart), Bowen/Kara (Dragonheart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dragon soul

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this movie or these characters, they belong to their respective authors.

Bowen was furious. Einon became someone else all because of that evil dragon, who tricked everyone. The dragon told them he will give half his heart to Einon, but who knows if that is true at this point. Bowen is so angry to think too deeply about the maybe's and what-ifs. He was quickly approaching the wretched cave where they found the dragon and begged him to help. And what did they get? How did that turn out? God awful.

_"Well I am not going to let him get away with it. He will suffer, as much as I suffered when I saw what Einon was becoming. What Einon has turned into. I tried to help him, turn him back from this path, but it was too late. I couldn't do anything, he wouldn't listen to me anymore._

_Damn it! Blast it!_

_I will kill him! I will kill him twice if I have to. I will pierce that dragon hide so many times he will look like a hedgehog! That devil possessed dragon is going to die by my hand. And by no one else! He will fall by my hand, and no one else is going to do it before me! My number one enemy has not seen the full extent of my wrath, and that snaky lizard will get the full brunt of it. Nothing will be spared, nothing will be forgotten. I am not going there as a warrior and a knight. I am going there as an avenger. And avenge him I will, if it is the last thing I do. No one will stop me, no one will change my mind. What I decided now it is final, and I am already on my way to his cave. Soon it won't be his cave anymore, it will be his grave and my victory. Or it could be my grave, and even if I wanted to die somewhere a little better, I will accept it. I deserve it after all. I couldn't protect Einon's father, I couldn't protect Einon, so what kind of knight am I? A poor one I tell you._

_The dragon may not be the only culprit, the only one who murdered them. I also did, I helped. And I can't forgive myself for it. The only way I know how to restore my honour, is killing the one who ruined my pure prince. That is the only way I could redeem myself. It maybe won't fix much, but it is enough for now. I so look forward to it. I was never a blood thirsty man before, but now.... Now I feel like a vampire, hunting it's victim, like a predator looking for it's prey. You won't escape me, it is over. Either you die, or I, myself die. There is no other way, no other solution. So be prepared dragon. I am coming for you, with everything I have, with everything I am. You better face me head on, or you will see what a fierce warrior really looks like!"_

Bowen ran to the cave with his sword out, prepared for everything. He entered the cave, and when he saw the silhouette of the dragon, his vision reddened, and he went to war.

+++

The dragon really thought this wouldn't turn out to be so bad. Giving half his heart to that boy, seemed like a bad idea, but he hoped it would turn out alright in the end. Oh, how wrong he was. The dragon vowed never to be that optimistic in his life ever again. It will get him killed next time. Just as he was about to get out of the cave, he heard someone shouting.

The man was rapidly approaching, spouting all kinds of insults and threats, while the dragon tried to escape. It was not his fault! It was not! He just made a wrong choice, wrong decision. And now the price for that mistake could even be his life. He should have let the boy die! 

However the dragon didn't have time to wallow in despair because the knight was gaining on him, and if he didn't hurry, he would catch up to him soon. Raising and expanding his wings, the dragon started to ascend, when he felt sharp pain in his right wing. Slowly falling down, the big dragon cocked his head and saw a sword stuck deep in his wing, feeling immense pain from it. Roaring in pain and also a warning, he turned around and saw the man with a satisfied look in his eyes, a murderous smile and disheveled hair.

"What's the matter you overgrown lizard? Having a problem with your wings? Something stung you? Are you hurting?" The man mocked, sneering at the dragon like a serpent. In his hand appeared another weapon, a small knife with which he charged forward in attempt to strike the injured dragon yet again. He somehow moved out of the way, making the man miss his intended target, and swung his tail in a fast strike. It hit Bowen hard, the knife falling out of his hand and clanking on the ground along with his body.

The dragon growled, opening his mouth to eat the man before him, and be done with it, hoping to escape with his life and half a heart. But even if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs by the mighty dragon's tail, Bowen was still conscious enough to avoid being swallowed. He found the knife quickly, grabbing it firmly in his hand and charging at the dragon with a roar of his own. The dragon answered with his own roar, the battle continuing on, the two beings locked firmly in a duel for their lives and for their values.

After what seemed like days, but was probably just hours they still fought, both of them now more tired and bloodier than before, although the end of the battle was nowhere in sight. Neither of them knew why were they so evenly matched, and it wasn't helpful at all. Bowen wished for the dragon's death, while the dragon only wished to be left alone with his life intact. If he had to eat the human he would, unfortunately that proved to be harder than he thought it would be. And for Bowen killing a dragon was no easy feat either.

Caught at a stalemate, both of the incredibly tired, could only glare at one another, not having any clue how to move forward. The dragon let out a sound, that almost sounded like a sigh and said: "I propose a truce for now. It is obvious none of us can continue, so I propose we go to sleep now, depart tomorrow and live to fight another day. If we ever meet again, we can continue this pointless fight, but for now I think it is enough."

Bowen wanted to argue, to shout, to scream, but what the dragon was saying made sense. He knew that if they continued, his body would collapse and it would be all over for him. No matter his desire for revenge, and his hatred, the exhausted part of him was begging for a release, for rest. And even if it pained him to admit it, he knew what the dragon proposed would be better for him. And after all tomorrow was a new day, he didn't have to keep the promise with a dragon, no matter how much he respected the Old Code. Monsters like him, didn't deserve any mercy or respect from him, so the dragon wouldn't get even the ounce of it.

(Even if one traitorous part of his brain was impressed by the dragon's skill in fighting, and how worthy an opponent he was).

"I agree," he answered, and couldn't stop himself but add with a voice laced with anger and bitterness:" And it was not a pointless fight." The dragon only looked at him in silence, and Bowen would never admit that it made him a bit uncomfortable how much his eyes seemed to pierce through him. "Maybe for you," the dragon answered quietly, and a new wave of anger boiled out of Bowen making him shout: "What do you mean maybe for me! You stole him from me! From his mother! You corrupted him! You and your filthy heart! He would have been better of dead, than with your putrid little organ!"

The dragon stepped forward, and showed his teeth, making Bowen draw his sword again, but instead of attacking he answered with biting words: "It was not my fault! The boy was like that from the beginning! I wanted to help, to save him! I sensed the darkness in him, but I thought my heart could heal him, save him, help him! I never meant it to turn out like this! I never wanted this to happen! And you are right, this is too complicated. I wish I let the boy die, instead of trying to play a martyr and failing miserably. That is what I get for trying to play a hero. When I am only a fool," the tired dragon said, all the anger and fury, seeping out of him like a river. It only left a weary shell that thumped on the ground and didn't move since.

Bowen followed the example not even carrying about appearances anymore. He just flopped on the ground and closed his eyes trying to sleep all the emotions away into oblivion.

+++

Tomorrow they both woke up almost at the same time, the dragon only a few minutes earlier. While Bowen cleaned his sword, he was eyeing the dragon from the corner of his eye. The awful dragon was doing the same, not even trying to hide it. When everything was prepared and accounted for, Bowen decided it was time to move on. The human turned around and inclined his head in the dragon's direction, setting off to unknown distances. 

But before he made three steps the dragon said:" Your technique with a sword is impressive, knight." Bowen turned around, angry at the compliment, because what did the dragon think he is? What did he think this fight was all about? 

"Well your tail packs a nasty punch," he answered back sneering as much as he could, so the dragon would understand how stupid Bowen thought that comment was. However the dragon only nodded and said: "Thank you," before flying away.

The man stood there watching the dragon move further away, still caught by surprise because of this whole situation. Shaking his head a bit, Bowen composed himself yet again, and walked away without looking back or thinking about the dragon again.

+++

Unfortunately he of course was thinking about the stupid dragon all the time. His words were always floating in his head, mocking him, reminding him of who knows what. After departing, Bowen soon became a dragon hunter and killer, still itching for his revenge and a rematch. Finding that dragon was not easy even for him, and some time has passed before they met again.

They fought again, for many hours, neither getting the upper hand, and both of them getting as exhausted as they could be. It ended yet again with a draw, and yet again they feel asleep, woke up the next morning and went on their way, promising that their paths will cross again for the final battle to commence.

And they did meet again. And again. And again. And nevertheless the result never changed. But their relationship did. From angry threats and murderous looks it turned into teasing banter and easy smiles. From enemies, they became friends somehow?

They even started working together. Scamming people and earning money for living. Being partners somehow came natural to them, like it was always meant to be. It's like both of them forgot how their first meeting went, and why they ended up here in the first place.

"Do you have anything actually edible to offer me now?"

"Oh come on, why are you such grump. That sheep last time was not so bad"

"Not so bad! I could have gotten poisoned if I didn't sense something foul in time. If I didn't know better I would have said you did that on purpose, and that you wanted to poison me!"

"Why would I do that? You are my partner, that would be really stupid of me don't you think?"

"I remember! It must be revenge for that one time I almost ate you! I told you, we had to make it seem realistic, and what's more realistic than me trying to eat you? It's the order of things. And people expect it"

"Expect it, my ass! I had to wash my clothes four times before the stink washed off! Don't you understand how hard that was!"

"I do understand. And I said I was sorry at least a million times!"

"Well I also said sorry for that sheep, and you still are not over it yet! So why do I have to forgive you, but you can't forgive me? That's not fair!"

"That's not true!"

And onward they went, the fight continuing normally, like it was an everyday occurrence. Which it was for them. Every friendship has many fights, that lead to ups and downs in every relationship. And it seems that even a friendship between a dragon and a human has them too.

+++

"This night sure is beautiful, isn't it dragon?"

"You know I have a name," said the dragon sounding a bit offended and put out. Bowen glanced at the dragon, surprised at this outburst that the dragon had. Between the two of them, the dragon was usually the level headed one, while Bowen was the emotional one. Bowen waited a bit, to see if the dragon will follow through with a name, but when only silence ruled, he decided to brake it.

"Well, what is it?" The dragon looked caught off guard, and Bowen felt the creatures eyes on him. "What is what?"

"Your name. What is your name?" Bowen asked impatiently, not happy with the dragon acting stupid. "You can't possibly pronounce it," the dragon said conceitedly, which made the man annoyed more than ever, but he kept his mouth shut this time. After a considerable pause, the dragon spoke again: "You can give it to me." It sounded almost warm, like a request from a friend. Which the dragon probably was to him right now. No matter how weird it still felt and sounded every time Bowen said it to himself.

_I have a friend who is a dragon. I have a dragon friend. And he may possibly also be my best friend. Which totally isn't weird at all._

Bowen thought about the possibilities, and looked up at the sky. He noticed the constellation that gave him an idea. "Can you see those stars there? They represent a constellation we humans call Draco. I think it would be a good name as any for me to call you." The dragon huffed a laugh at that, and Bowen glared at him for laughing at his expense. "So unoriginal."

The human crosses his arms over his chest and said stubbornly: " Well if you don't like it, then forget it. I am going to continue calling you dragon then."

"Oh, no I do like it. It is a fine name. I would be honored if you called me by that name," the dragon now named Draco soothed the offended man, who eyed him with suspicion. The dragon only gave Bowen his version of a smile, with every teeth visible, making Bowen sigh in exasperation, but also making a small smile appear on his face.

"What am I going to do with you, Draco. Your insufferable. I hate you so much." Draco let out something that was similar to a human laugh and answered: "Yes, I hate you to Bowen. I hate you too."

+++

One day while trying to fall asleep, Bowen heard a tune. Maybe even a melody, that traveled through the silent night that Draco and he camped in. He stopped moving and sharpened his focus on the sound trying to identify where did it come from. It sounded like a song, a voice from someone who knew how to sing. Bowen could only think of one candidate for it. The man slowly got up, and saw Draco not far from where he lay, humming something unfamiliar to Bowen. 

He walked over closer to the dragon, trying and failing to see if he recognized the song. Draco continued singing, and it seemed he didn't notice that Bowen was awake and listening intently. When the humming ended, and Bowen was close enough he spoke up: "That's a nice song. Never knew you could sing."

The dragon almost flinched, clearly surprised but trying to hide it, which amused the human to no end. "Hello, Bowen. I thought you were asleep," Draco answered, still sounding a bit scared of the man's sudden appearance. "I tried to sleep. Didn't come to me. And then I heard you sing, and wanted to come closer to hear. It's a nice song. Does it have a name?"

Draco was silent long enough, for Bowen to think he will never answer, and just as he wanted to change the subject, Draco's voice suddenly sounded through the silence and he was off. "It has a name. Though I don't know how to translate it from dragon language to yours. It's one of my most favorite songs. It is a lullaby, I think my mother also liked to sing to me." Then he made a pause, and Bowen wanted to bombard him with million questions, but restricted himself, because he saw how uncomfortable the dragon looked. It was obvious this was something he found hard to talk about.

"My mother and father left me alone at appropriate time, when all the baby dragons are considered old enough to face the world, so in that aspect I was a normal child. But my mother also helped me learn our language, culture everything that was important to dragons. And she also imprinted on me her love of music and singing. I found it far more enjoyable than my peers. Though they are not much left now," Draco said and Bowen felt his heart constrict in pain. They never really talked about Bowen's dragon hunting, and the way he cruelly killed his friends, comrades, maybe even family? Until now the man didn't really know dragons could have families honestly.

"I am sorry," he whispered and Draco peered at him in confusion. "Sorry for what?" Draco asked clearly not following Bowen's trail of thoughts. "For killing other dragons. I am sorry if I killed some of your friends or even worse." The dragon came closer, looking intently into his eyes, making Bowen remember how uncomfortable Draco's eyes sometimes made him. "I know why you did it. It was obvious at the time, and even if I do feel angry about you killing other dragons in cold blood, even if I knew them or not, I must say I can't hate you anymore. At all. So even if it is hard I do forgive you. Not for killing them, but for not killing me. And for being my friend," Bowen's eyes widened because this was the first time the dragon declared him as his friend, which for some reason made Bowen feel really happy. _I am becoming soft aren't I?_

He only smiled in answer and said: " Yeah, and I forgive you for Einon. I now know it was not your fault. At least not fully like I thought before." And before the night became day he whispered quietly:"I also think of you as my friend." Draco still heard either because of his sharp hearing or the closeness between them. The dragon only gave him one of his sharp-toothed smiles and they both stared up at the stars and enjoyed their companiable silence, that somehow was more effective than talking right now.

"So when you have your own music, do you also have special constellations or stars?" Bowen asked, curiosity taking the better of him. He wanted to know more about dragon culture, more about his now-official-friend. Draco seemed surprised at first, but obliged easily not hesitant to talk about it at all. Bowen felt proud of Draco's trust in him, and vowed he would not brake his trust if he could help it. After all having a dragon as a friend had it's advantages didn't it? Bowen couldn't wait to find out what they were.

+++

It all soon became a routine for them. Find a new village, Draco attacks them, Bowen comes and defeats him, gets the money, and they are on their way to a new village. Until they stumble upon Kara and her fiery temper. She along with the appearance of Einon convinces them, to change their objectives from earning a living with scamming to fighting for a cause and freedom.

Until now they never knew much about the connection between Einon and Draco, and finding out in this way wasn't easy for either of them. They tried to think of a solution where Draco didn't have to die, but it proved much harder than they thought at first. Draco knew how dragon hearts worked, Bowen knew the same about human hearts, but neither of them knew how to separate one from the other, and that at least one of them survives that procedure (preferably Draco). They were in a rut, and they didn't know how to get out. Other rebels and villagers couldn't help them much there, so they couldn't progress in finding a solution that befitted them.

However leading a secret rebellion apparently, helped you forge connections, so when one of their fighters mentioned he had a cousion, who was a magician and a healer, Bowen and Draco looked at each other and demanded the man introduce them to his cousion. If the situation wasn't dire, Bowen would make fun of the expression the man had on his face, when they asked him for a favor.

A month later the meeting finally happened, and it wasn't clear who was more nervous Bowen or Draco. While the wizard seemed completely unaffected by the whole scene and the tension. "My name is William. My brother said you had something to ask of me?" The wizard asked bluntly making it easier for Bowen to explain their precarious situation. The man listened intently, and when the tale was over, he hadn't said anything in response. He only sat in silence, stroking his beard in thought.

"I am not sure I could be helpful, but I am willing to try. And I can always find someone stronger and better, much easier than you can. So yes I accept this task and will try to solve it as quickly as I can," he promised, making Bowen sag in relief. Draco only raised an eyebrow, not saying anything. Bowen put his hand in reassurance on Draco's leg and said:" Thank you. This makes this whole situation easier to bear, at least for me. We will contact you tomorrow, and tell you more details later. Is that alright?"

William confirmed and went out of the tent, leaving Bowen and Draco alone. "Well that could have gone worse," Draco said and Bowen snorted in answer. "Yeah it could have. I suppose we have the devils luck."

"Or only just dragon luck," Draco added, which made Bowen laugh. It was a private joke between them that Bowen used frequently, and Draco shortly followed. That the reason dragons were so hard to kill was because they had much more luck on their side than any other being alive. And Bowen proved his theory over and over again, and knew it was true (even if some sceptics were still hard pressed to believe him). The dragon never told Bowen what he really thought of the theory Bowen preached, but he knew Draco found it amusing enough to use it himself too.

"Bowen a messenger has come back with some important news. I think you should hear it," a boy entered their tent and relayed the message, and both the man and the dragon followed him out.

"Do you think it is about where Einon's tropes are stationed Draco?"

"Don't know. I suppose we will find out soon enough. Though I agree that would be useful news to have for sure"

+++

"So how has the research been going, William?" Bowen asked the healer, who came to Draco and him, a week after their request. "It's going alright. I came here to tell you what I found out," William said neutrally, and Bowen could feel Draco raising his head in interest. He probably had an eyebrow raised too, if he knew anything about Draco and his habits. "For starters I really do not know how to explain or understand the way you took half your heart and gave it to Einon. I tried to find another example of it in history books or legends, but I came up empty handed. So the question how is pretty much unanswerable, I could only speculate that you either used some kind of technique not known to man or magic," both William and Bowen looked up at Draco, in wait for an explanation.

However when Draco shrugged, Bowen sighed and knew an explanation would probably never come, because it was apparent, the dragon didn't know how he managed that feat either. "The interesting thing I found out while trying to find an answer is that a human and a dragon heart are pretty similar in their construction. The dragon one is a bit more powerful and easier to maneuver and move apparently. But still everything else is pretty much the same, so that is at least an answer to how could half a dragon heart fit in with a human heart."

"And even if I never found an account of a dragon and human sharing a heart, there is a tradition among dragons about sharing their hearts with loved ones and those they care about. When both parties agree and consent to it, they share half their heart with another and are thus 'bonded' until one of them dies. And the other soon follows after. It is considered to last eternally, or at least until the death of one dragon. It isn't common for someone to actually want to brake that bond, because it is considered improper, and they teach their children, the decision is not to be taken lightly. I couldn't find in any of the books I read, any kind of ritual or instruction on how to break the bond, so I don't think we can use that."

"There is no way to break it. Because our hearts and connections are not meant to be broken ever. It is just impossible, and that is why I said I had to die, so Einon could die too. In a normal bond between dragons, both of them could feel the pain of the other, sometimes even their emotions and thoughts. And when one dies the other dies too. Between Einon and me, that kind of bond is not equal. Maybe because I am a dragon and he is a human or maybe it's because I don't have his half of the heart. Whatever the reason it seems he can't die until I die too. If he dies first, maybe I would also die, and maybe I would not, I can't be sure. I think sharing the pain is the same, although I don't know if he feels the same amount and intensity of pain I do. Nevertheless, because of many reasons this practice is forgotten and not used anymore. Maybe it's not as appealing as before I don't know, but I did get an idea on how to save Einon because of the stories I heard," Draco explained, and William looked thoughtful at that.

"Well that explains some things. And now for the most important piece of information I have for you. Even if we can't break the bond, we can end it."

"How?" Draco asked clearly excited about the prospect of getting rid of this bond they had. "You just have to switch the heart."

"Switch the heart?" Bowen asked confused at the way the healer said it. "Yes, we can move Draco's heart from Einon to someone else, and give their part of the heart to Draco. I even found some examples of this practice, but not in much detail and it was obvious that it was frowned upon, therefore not done often. In theory it is possible," William announced with a shrug and they all elapsed into silence, everyone thinking to themselves.

"It's too risky. We are not sure it would even work, as William said, and I do not want to think who would ever risk his life for me, like that."

"I would," Bowen confessed, and everyone turned to him, before Draco suddenly erupted the silence with a shout:" Are you normal, you hair brained knight? I am not worth your life! All this is just too risky for you to volunteer your life that easily! Will you think before you act sometimes, Bowen?"

"I am thinking you lizard vermin! If there is any chance you survive the fight with Einon and he doesn't I am bloody hell going to use it and support it! You are my friend, I don't want you to die, if you don't have to!"

"You are my friend too you little human, and I don't want you to die either! If we try this stunt, you could lose your life because of me and I don't want that! Can't you understand that?" Draco roared, and their fight continued until late at night, and picked up early in the morning.

"Uh how do they have the strength to fight so early in the morning anyway? Is it the same as yesterday?" One of the soldiers inquired and William answered:" I sometimes wonder about that too. They are too excitable sometimes. Maybe that is why they get along so much. And yes they fight about the same thing they did yesterday." The soldier and everyone else groaned, and one of them piped up, pointing at William accusingly:" It's all your fault. If you hadn't given them ideas none of this would have happened." William only shrugged in response and added:" What can I do? It's my job. It's what I do." No one had any answer to that, so they collapsed into silence, the shouting still ongoing between the man and the dragon in the distance.

+++

After yet another fight with Draco, Kara decides to look for Bowen and talk to him. She already talked to Draco, and helped him realize some things, also getting a promise out of him, that he will apologize to Bowen the next time he sees him. Some people looked at her in surprise or awe, because most of them were still uncomfortable near the dragon, and couldn't even walk past him, not to mention talk to him. But Kara left those worries behind, when she actually got to meet and get to know Draco for who he is, not who she has imagined him to be. Of course she was also suspicious in the beginning, because she thought he will eat her, but after sitting down to talk to Draco, Kara found out she was wrong. About him, about dragons in general, and she accepted her mistake and tried to redeem herself by befriending him. It turned out to be easier than she thought. He even sang to her!

Who knew dragons could sing? Kara surely didn't.

But never mind that now. Kara had another goal in her mind. Helping Bowen through his problems and reconciling him with Draco. She went into the night, coming close to the forest, and seeing someone sitting on the small hill that probably had a perfect view of the stars. She snorted and went into the direction of the lone man sitting on the ground, watching the sky.

Kara could never understand the interest he and Draco had for the stars. For her they were just like dreams or wishes, too far away to touch or to see, but still close enough to know they exist. She couldn't see the point of only watching them for fun or pleasure, because she got bored, before she could ever feel anything for them. Kara was a practical women, who knew what she wanted, and fought for it. She didn't like to spend her time doing nothing, so she always tried to use her time well.

Looking up at the stars, was her idea of wasting time which she didn't like to do. But Draco and Bowen loved it, so she could mostly guess where they would go, when they wanted to be alone. Always to a place where you could best see the stars in all its shining glory. "So how is the night sky tonight?" Kara asked sitting beside Bowen, who didn't move or showed any sign he even heard her.

"Beautiful," Bowen answered, and she nodded in answer, though if he saw that she couldn't be sure. "Still fighting with Draco about his heart?" The young woman asked, even if she already knew the answer. Bowen snorted and said:" Of course I am. He is just so stubborn sometimes." Kara eyed him and said in answer to that:" Well you aren't different in that aspect." That produced a laugh from the man, who agreed to Kara's statement readily, which made her mouth twitch in amusement.

"Of course. I am always right. Though I talked to him a bit, so he should give you some slack. And you should do the same," the redhead confessed, hoping the man will answer, but he stayed silent after this admission of her meddling. "Listen. You both should talk. Not fight, not scream at one another. Properly talk. Tell each other the reasons why and how, all the drives that make you not like the decision of another, everything. And not hold back," when there was still no answer, Kara sighed and grabbed Bowen's arms turning him around so he could look at her.

Bowen had surprise in his eyes, and he opened his mouth to ask Kara what is this about, but before he could she started to question him:" Why do you want to give him your heart? Why don't you want him to die? Do you still want to save Einon, are you still angry at Draco for what he did? These are one of the questions you should find an answer to. And give those answers to Draco. Maybe that won't solve everything, but you may come to an agreement yet. You understand?" Kara asked, and Bowen nodded in clarification.

"You don't have to do this. But it will be easier for you and Draco if you do it," The redhead finished her speech and got up, leaving Bowen alone with his thoughts. Hopefully what she said would help him and they would move pass this argument. 

+++

"What is this? There is no shouting early in the morning? Did they finally stop fighting?"

"It seems so. I heard the red haired girl, forced them to talk and come to a conclusion concerning the problem they were having"

"Well someone has to give that girl a medal then. Good riddance! I am so glad this is over then. What were they fighting about anyway?"

"No clue. Everyone has their theories, but only a handful of them know what it was really about. And they didn't want to share."

"Really? All that noise and we don't even know what it was about? Well it doesn't matter now. It is finally over. I hope something like this never happens again"

"Me too. Me too."

+++

After a while, things started to move much quicker. There were more people fighting, attacking, protecting, Einon was becoming fiercer and angrier than before, and they were becoming bolder and stealthier. Along the way they found a priest and recruited a lot of different people of every stature. They planned a full blown rebellion against the tyrannical king. By popular demand Bowen was chosen as a leader, Draco as his second in command (if they didn't die laughing at that, no one did). The night before the battle, they drank and sang, and laughed as if tomorrow was just another usual day, and not their possibly last day on this Earth.

"Am I a good leader, Draco?" Bowen asked, swinging a glass to his lips and drinking alcohol all in one go. "Yes, you are Bowen. As I knew you would be. That is why I voted for you." Bowen flashed him a smile at that and countered: "Yeah, you traitor. How could you plot like that behind my back!"

Draco only looked at him in amusement and added: "Well you returned it to me ten fold. I was not expecting you to nominate me as second in command."

"Ha, you deserve it. After everything you did to me, and after everything we have been through, you are not getting rid of me that easily."

"I suppose I am not," Draco concided his point to Bowen, moving a little closer so Bowen could lean against him even more. "Damn right, you aren't" Bowen almost shouted this out, giving Draco a teasing grin, which Draco returned.

+++

_"I am not going to let you die! Even for a cause. Draco you are going to live if I have anything to say about it. I am not going to let you die in vain. I am not letting the stars have you. I need you much more than them! You are my best friend! So you are going to live, no matter what!"_

"How is the battle progressing?" Bowen asked one of his generals. "It's going great. We have the advantage, we just have to push it, and be smart about it," he only nodded in response and saw Kara fighting with a knight in the distance with an ax. It seemed like she was handling it well, but Bowen decided to go there and help her out a bit. Just as she was about to swing her ax at a man, another soldier appeared behind her, planning to kill her. But the older man jumped in, and killed the man first.

"I don't need your help!" Kara yelled over the sounds of fighting, and he turned around and gave her a wink, before starting to fight side by side with her. She only huffed in answer, and let him accompany her through the battlefield. They were fighting back to back, adrenaline was high, bloodlust even higher, when suddenly Bowen heard a scream like no other. It sounded unearthly, and it could only belong to one living being that he knew of. The man started to run in the direction where the scream came from, not even looking back if Kara was following, because this was more important. After that scream his thoughts could only focus on one thing.

"Draco!"

+++

"Draco!" The knight shouted, coming closer to the dragon bleeding on the floor, and to the healer who was working hard to keep him alive. "Bowen is that you?" William shouted back, creaning his neck to see behind him. "Yes!" Bowen agreed easily, sitting beside the healer, prepared to do anything to save his friend. "Oh, great! This will be easier then. Come closer I need your heart."

"Is Einon dead?" Bowen asked seriously, not letting William touch him until he gets the answer. William sighed, like he wanted to say they didn't have time for theatrics, but he still answered the question:" Yes, we succeeded in killing him. And if you don't hurry, Draco will die too," the healer said impatiently, and Bowen instantly came closer and let the man do his job.

He felt someone take his hand, and when he looked up, he recognized Kara's worried eyes staring down at him. She softly murmured empty platitudes to him, but they still helped him relax even further. He squeezed her hand tight, and she squeezed right back, grounding him in the moment, and helping at least a little through his sudden pain in his chest. Bowen wanted to scream, to trash, to run away, but only thinking of Draco helped him stay put. _When I wake up, I really hope this is all worth it in the end. Don't even think about dying you little leaping lizard. Don't you dare die on me! You hear? Don't you dare!_

+++

When Bowen opened his eyes it almost felt like he was opening them for the first time. Everything was too bright and noisy, and he didn't know what to do about it. Then suddenly he felt someone squeeze his hand, and his head slowly turned to the source. The tired knight could see Kara, who still looked beautiful even if her eyes were puffy from crying and her hair was a mess. He tried to get up, to no avail.

Bowen opened his mouth, wanting to speak but nothing came out. The man tried again, but it seemed like he didn't even have a voice. "It's fine, Bowen. You don't overwork yourself. After all you almost died. That could tire anyone out after all," Kara told him, squeezing his hand yet again harder.

Bowen only blinked in answer. And as he opened his mouth again, Kara cut him off before he could even attempt to say anything: "If you want to know what happened to Draco, he is fine. In a similar state as you, which means he will probably wake up soon enough. You don't have to worry about anything. Just concentrate on recovery for now, understood? Go to sleep you need it," Kara said and slowly stood up from the chair and left the room in silence. Bowen closed his eyes and let himself drift off in hopes of getting a good nights sleep. Or any sleep at all.

+++

"Did it work?" Was the first thing Bowen asked William, the first time he saw him. "You are alive aren't you? So yes it did work," William said sounding annoyed. Though if it was because of Bowen's lack of trust in him or something else, Kara could not readily identify. "So Draco is alive too?" Bowen asked hopefully, and her heart would have broken again, only because of how hopeful and hurt he sounded. "Yes, alive and kicking everyone around. He is healing better and faster than you actually. Maybe he would visit you here first before you even get to walk properly."

Bowen frowned at that, taking Williams words as a challenge, so a couple of days after he tried to stand up and walk. Even if he put on a brave face, everyone could see it was still hurting him. A lot. Kara tried to help as much as she could. Sometimes helping him up, sometimes putting him down, sometimes yelling his ear off, because of some stupid shit he did. All in all it was just a normal days work for Kara.

She also visited Draco sometimes, and even if he did bear it better than Bowen, he still grumbled constantly and snapped a lot at people. Kara was there mostly for moral support, and sometimes as a distraction. It worked most of the time, because she only needed to ask him to sing to her, and Draco was off, singing some dragon ballad to her. Which was quite frankly really interesting.

Who knew dragons had so many ballads about love, life and death? Bowen seemed to find that hilarious though, and he told her Draco would sing to him too, if he asked. It turned out dragons also had dirty and comedic songs too. Who would have guessed right? Starting this rebellion, she never thought she would actually learn so many new things in such a short amount of time. Life is so full of mysteries isn't it?

+++

Bowen and Draco soon recovered, both of them completely caught by surprise when Kara announced that Bowen would become king, and Draco got the title of a knight. Even if he was a dragon. Of course, Bowen grumbled and tried to say no. Unfortunately for him, too many people worked against him, so in the end he had to give in and accept the position.

While Draco got into his role of knight quite easily and with vigor never seen before. It turned out that not many people wanted to make chaos when they had to fight a dragon for it. Not only was Draco formidable and intimidating, he was also righteous and fair, polite and good natured. Soon enough he became really popular and took one of the highest titles any knight could have.

He regularly helped Bowen with his duties, even if he has his own duties to fulfill now. Their friendship didn't wain even with added number of obstacles, it just became stronger. Many ballads, poems and stories were sang and written about their legendary friendship that had no boundaries in age or species.

Kara took her place as queen and Bowen's wife, easily trumping over any other women Bowen had met in his life. They both knew their love would last forever. Like their friendship with Draco, who was their best man on the wedding. The wedding happened in spring, it was a grand affair, with lot of people attending and visiting. Some came because of the king and queen, some because of the wedding, some because of food, and some came because of a dragon.

For whatever reason they came, it was a ball and a party that lasted for almost a week and everyone had a lot of fun. They taught Draco how to dance, Kara showed that her alcohol tolerance was better than anyone else, Gilbert learned how to play cards, William got drunk for the first time in his life, Bowen finally relaxed and sang until his voice became dry. He also danced until his legs hurt like hell itself. All in all it was an event to remember.

The kingdom grew and flourished, Bowen became a great king, Draco found out that he wasn't the last dragon, Kara also became a knight and learned how to fight, teaching it to other women who needed it. Gilbert wrote many books about history, about Draco and Bowen, about many things and in the process became famous as a writer. William continued to be a healer and a doctor, getting the highest rank he could get. The kings personal physician.

Many things changed, many things stayed the same, and with time everyone moved on with their lives. Bowen and Kara had many children, and Draco was an uncle to all of them. The dragon also produced children getting his species out of extinction and into the new age. However even in this time of prosperity and peace, there were problems and mistakes made and solved, because what is a life without problems to deal with.

+++

"So what do you think?" Gilbert asked impatiently, waiting for Bowen and Draco to tell him their opinion. "It's...." Bowen started, but couldn't finish the thought. For some reason he never liked anything Gilbert wrote, but he didn't want to hurt his friend, so he lied. Though Draco was usually better at lying than him. "It's quite lovely. We both love it," Draco finished, and Bowen sighed in relief. His friend saved him yet again. "Great! I am glad you like it!" Gilbert shouted happily and went away, leaving Bowen and Draco to wallow in despair. "I can't believe what he wrote," Bowen said, face palming in utter embarrassment. "I can't believe people actually read that. I hope they don't think anything he writes is actually true. Do they?" Draco asked, now really worried about that possibility.

"Well some of them do. Some don't. But every time someone tells me about it, or asks if that or this happened to me, I just wish to disappear somewhere far away," Bowen confessed and Draco hummed in agreement. They stood next to each other in silence, until Draco broke it, when silence became unbearable:" How is Kara doing?"

"Alright I guess. The little one is making it hard for her, but she is strong. She will manage. I hope," The man answered, now worried even more about his wife's pregnancy. "Don't worry Bowen, everything will turn out alright," Draco said in comfort, and Bowen nodded, not really knowing what to add. "If nothing else, I can always give her the part of the heart I still have. Or someone from my family could volunteer," Draco said jokingly, and Bowen hit him in the leg, pretending to be angry at his words. "Don't even joke about that, you ugly snake-like creature. It's not funny. We barely survived, who knows if it will ever work again."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I am just glad you got to live on," Draco said, and smiled, making Bowen smile back and pat him on the leg. "Yeah I agree. I am glad you are alive too," the human answered, and sat next to the dragon, both of them looking up at the stars, and thanking the universe for their good faith and luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this story. I wanted some more Bowen and Draco interactions so I wrote this. Hopefully I didn't mess something up too much. Though this is an AU so maybe I am excused?
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you want! It will be appreciated!


End file.
